This invention pertains to a modular system of head coverings. More particularly, the invention pertains to a light-weight, easy to pack grouping of components that work together in combinations to provide protection to a person's head, neck, and throat from the damaging effects of exposure to sun, wind, dust, heat, cold, insects, and precipitation.